Love of ages
by stingray2185
Summary: Sonny needs a break away from Port Charles and he finds more then he expected
1. Chapter 1

I know a lot of people do not or did not like the pairing of Emily and Sonny. Strangely I find them interesting Emily I always felt was far more mature then the rest of the people her age in Port Charles and Sonny well he allowed her to be that mature person and she allowed him the space he needed to do business without too many questions. So this is a story in my head that I am going to share with you all this is a Sonny and Emily story so turn back now if that is not your thing. I don't owe the characters of Sonny or Emily I am only borrowing them from General Hospital and ABC.

Chapter 1

Sonny was sitting on his private plane so many things had happened in his life in the last 6 years. Most of them recently with Jason his brother in so many ways being killed and then the mess with Connie and Kate he needed to get away from it all he had told Kate and Connie that he was going away indefinitely and to move on in their person lives with out him. He had boarded the plane and was headed for a place he had not seen in over 6 years Spain. Sadly he thought back to the last time he was there and how happy he was with Emily and their relationship. He tried to forget her and move on so many times with so many women but none of them touched his heart the way she had yea he loved those other women in one way or another but Emily he felt she was his second half made him want to be a better man and lover to her and a better father to his children. Now his children were older and had seen Carly and himself with so many other people it was crazy.

Once the plane landed he was shown to the same suite that he and Emily had shared the last time when he opened the door he could almost see her smiling face when they had entered. The last time he had wanted to carry her into the room bridal style but Emily said that was not something she was ok with since she was not his bride. Sonny let the door close and he felt for the first time since he had seen Emily's dead body in Jason's arms the grief of her loss. He was still in very much in love with her and he wanted very much to be with her. He felt the tears on his face and he could not stop them even if he wanted to. He missed her so much he had loved her kisses and her touch and the way she looked at him like nothing else mattered in the world just him and her. He reached into his suit coat inner pocket that he had in all his suit coats and pulled out his collection of pictures that he carried with him always each picture had its own plastic case and all the cases where connected together. There was a picture of Michael and Morgan, Kristina, Jason, Lily, and last but not least Emily but in her plastic case with her picture was a ring like a wedding ring. Sonny slide it out and remembered the day she gave him this ring and when he gave her a similar one just in a more lady like fashion. He read the inscription "I Pledge my Love and Fidelity to you Emily." Hers had said the same but with his name on the end. They had promised to be together while on his island and they had these rings made and he remembered how when he gave it to her he slide it on her finger like a groom would but this was no church union. No they had made love and he pulled his ring to her off the dresser and slide it on her finger and then kissed the ring and then kissed her and whispered " Emily I love you and I pledge my love and fidelity to you." She smiled thru teary eyes as she took her own ring for Sonny and placed it in his hand " Sonny I love you and I pledge my love to you as well as my fidelity I know we cant wear these rings in plain sight but I hope you will keep it with you." He had leaned over and kissed her and for that night he slipped the ring onto his own finger to rest on it till morning. That morning he had slide that ring into her plastic that held her picture and he prayed that one day he would have been able to let her put it on his finger for real. Not long after this had happened he had walked out that door telling her he had to end things now thinking back he wondered what ever happened to her ring since he was sure if the family had found it Jason would have come to see him about it.

Sonny slide the ring back into its home and went into the bathroom and splashed water on his face and then left the room to get something to eat. As he was walking home after getting a steak and lobster dinner he saw a woman and man arguing and then he say the one thing that made his blood boil a man hitting a woman he ran as fast as he could and pulled his gun and threatened the man since he was trying to rape her or worse. By the time he had reached the couple the woman was on the sand and she looked to be passed out cold so he held his gun and waited for the man to go running down the beach till he looked at the woman. Her hair was covering her face. Sonny knelt down and pulled her hair to the sides of her face and what he saw was Emily or Rebecca.

Sonny takes the mystery woman to his hotel suite his heart thumping wondering if this is the woman he had wanted to be with for son long and this is his second chance to make everything right.

Sonny's care of the woman and the reveal of if its Emily or Rebecca


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who read my story.

I still don't own the characters of this story just the plot is of my own making.

Chapter 2

Sonny carried either Rebecca or Emily in his arms and brought her into the hotel suite he laid her on the couch and then he went into the bedroom and turned down the bedding he wanted to make sure that this women was not bleeding anywhere so he walked over the couch where she was still passed out and whispered "Please forgive me for undressing you I only want to make sure your unharmed." He slowly undid her light lavender blouse seeing her black lacey bra and a necklace that the pendent was tucked into her bra he did not disturb her bra nor the necklace. Looking over her chest and her back seeing that she was unharmed in those areas. He slowly undid her pants and pulled them off seeing that she had on a matching thong he did not dwell on this though as he was more concerned about her being hurt then the fact that he was turned on by this woman's body regardless of this was His Emily or Rebecca. As he inspected her legs he noticed a few scratches and took a towel from the bathroom and cleaned them up applied Neosporin and a Band-Aid to each scratch happy that Emily had convinced him to learn some basic first aid for scratches with the kids. Satisfied with his inspection of her body that she was not severely injured. He thought about re dressing her in her clothes before putting her in bed so she would not catch a chill then he thought they might not be the most comfortable so he went into his luggage and pulled out a t-shirt and pair of sweatpants and slipped them on her. Before carefully placing her in bed. He tucked the blankets around her body and walked back over to where he had left her clothes and called a bell boy to the room and asked him to have the clothes laundered and returned to the room ASAP.

Sonny poured himself a brandy and then sat on the couch looking at the woman in the bed. In his mind he knew that this had to be Rebecca and she would probably give him hell for coming to her rescue since she wanted to be tough and handle her problems on her own. But his heart longed for Emily and so it prayed that this woman was Emily some how even though he himself had seen her dead body and had touched it. He felt the tears threaten to fall again.

He watched her for about a half an hour in the hopes that she would wake on her own and once she had not awoken in a half an hour he called down to the front desk and said " Necesito un médico enviado a mi suite, encontrado a la mujer herida y tiene que ser mirado" ( I need a doctor sent to my suite, found a woman injured and has to be looked at). He hung up the phone and waited in about 10 minutes there was a knock on the door so he ran and answered it. There stood a man with a medical bag and Sonny said "shes en auqi (she's in here) Vi que un hombre golpee la ( I saw a man hit her)Lo he comprobado para el sangrado en el pecho hacia atrás brazos y piernas, por favor ayudar a que ella no ha suscitado en un 30 minutos ( I have checked for bleeding in the chest back arms and legs, please help that she has not raised in a 30 minutes)

Sonny stepped out of the suite since he did not know what to do he was so scarred that this woman was His Emily. Wait since when was Emily his or since when was he so possessive of a woman. He'd have to think on this more once Rebecca was better.

After about 15 minutes the doctor exited the suite to find Sonny pacing the hallway and the doctor had to smile this man must really care for the woman that he had just examined he wondered if this was the man she called for while he looked at her. Ella está bien pero si ella no se también en las próximas 2 horas me vuelven a llamar. ( she is good if she is not awake in 2 hour call me again)

Ella pide a alguien que se llama Sonny ( She is asking for someone called Sonny) Podría ayudar a su hija a encontrar esa persona ( might help her to find that person)Buen dia ( Good day)

Sonny watched the doctor back as he walked away. This woman in his hotel suite was asking for him why would Rebecca be asking for him this did not make sense to him at all. He walked back into the suite and found her in the bed yelling " Te amo Sonny Te Amo ( I love you Sonny I love you) regresarse ( come back) Sonny was touched by this and so without thinking he walked over to the bed and whispered in English " I am here" She seemed to calm even though he did not touch her or anything. He stood there by the bed for a few minutes looking down at this woman that had just been calling for a Sonny he did not know if it was him or if there was another man out there that was named Sonny maybe even the man that had hit her was Sonny. He went to move away from the bed so that he could get some rest as he had a long day with the flight to Spain and everything. As he walked away the angel in his suite bed called out " Please come to be and hold me I feel so alone I need your protection." Sonny had to smirk at this since Emily had always said that he was her protection even though it was the furthest from the truth. He laid on the bed on top of the covers and soon found that she had curled up right next to him. Soon sleep found him and he slept for over 10 hours when he woke he found the woman with her head on his chest. Some how throughout the night she had to have unbuttoned his shirt and pulled the one side down so as to lay her head on his chest. Emily had done that so many times telling him that she slept better hearing his heart beat as she slept. Sonny shook his head he had to stop thinking about Emily she had died 6 years ago and for some reason since he had decided to come to Spain again he could not get her out of his mind.

Sonny slowly moved out of bed carefully placing her head on the one pillow he left his shirt undone and walked onto the terrace. He was taking in the air when he felt a hand touch his arm. " I swore it was all a dream that you were here beside me again. O Sonny I have missed you so much." Sonny looked down at the woman before him and seeing her eyes he could no longer deny it somehow the impossible was standing before him in the flesh the woman he never recovered from his Emily. He knew he had a great many questions but those would wait Emily was safe and she was not running from his side. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her petite frame to himself loving the feeling of her hands on his chest once more.

NEXT CHAPTER SONNY FINDS OUT HOW EMILY IS ALIVE AND WHAT THE CONSEQUENCES MIGHT BE OF HIM FINDING HER.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who read my story.

I still don't own the characters of this story just the plot is of my own making.

Chapter 3

Even with Emily in his arms as they continued to hug on the terrace. Slowly Sonny began to pull away from the woman in his arms he knew that it must be Rebecca with a new scam to get to him and to try and take advantage of his feelings for Emily. Sonny was not sure if he was going mad or what but he had to know all the facts and he had to know them now.

He took a seat on the couch and knew that the woman followed him. " If you are whom you claim to be then I must know why and how?" She took a seat on the couch and looked Sonny in the eyes and said " Helena wanted me away from Nikolas so I allowed her to help me fake my own death." Sonny looked at her " Why in the world would you want to fake your death you seemed happy with the Prince." She smiled at his reference to the nickname they had used when talking about Nikolas. "I faked the whole time I was keeping up appearances." Sonny ran a hand over his chin taking in her words and thinking that this could not be possible that Emily would not have faked her death. " It just does not seem anything like you to fake your death and let the people that care the most about you think you gone and allow them to grieve un necessary." She smiled at him " Sonny I love you so much and being with Nikolas reminded me how much I gave up for that love to make sure that Jason was not able to hurt you any further. I had to let you go and let you go on thinking that I died. Helena did say that she was going to give you a letter that I wrote I guess that did not happed. As it also did not happen that I would be allowed to have a life on my own as long as I did not tell anyone in Port Charles that I was still alive. She kept me as a prisoner and the man you saved me from was that man she paid to keep me under lock and key." Sonny stood from the couch and went over and poured himself a drink he considered pouring her a drink also but he did not know if she would want one. " May I pour you a drink also?"

"Yes please." So Sonny poured her a drink and handed to her and he ignored the fireworks that shot up his arm. Sonny returned to the couch and did his best to sit on it and put some distance between them.

She looked over at him and saw that he was deep in thought and she was not sure how else to convince him that she was indeed Emily and not well whoever he was thinking that she was. "Sonny if I am not Emily who do you believe that I am I have never know anyone else like me?" He looked over at her from over his brandy glass and said " Rebecca this is not funny I love Emily before she died and I am not about to be a part of your scheme." "Who is Rebecca?" Sonny looked at the honesty in her eyes she did not know who Rebecca was she did not know her own twin.

"If you are Emily tell me something did we ever agree to marry?" She looked at him considering her answer. "Sonny well we never really said we would marry in those words." Sonny knew that he had her now knowing that him and Emily had considered their ring exchange as a marriage of sorts. He looked over at her and saw that she was attempting to pull something from inside her shirt remembering the chain that she wore he wondered what was on that chain. Once she finally freed it from the shirt she wore she looked at him dead in the eyes and continued " But one night on your island we had made love and you gave me this ring and I gave you a ring too. We always considered that to be a wedding of sorts." Sonny took the ring that she offered him that was on the chain that he had seen when he was checking her body for any injury. He looked the ring over and over and he could not believe what his eyes were telling him. " How this cant be possible you would have never let your friends and family think you were dead unless you absolutely needed to now I need to know why." Emily began to cry and he put a comforting arm around her " You know you can tell me my dear." Emily looked at him and said " Helena wanted me away from Nikolas and I really did not love him and she knew that. she knew that I loved someone else and she said that she would make sure that everyone I loved was not around any more if I did not agree to let her make it look like I was dead or she would kill me for real. Now that you have found me I am not sure what Helena will do." He rubbed her arm he knew he could not deny that this was indeed Emily and he knew that Helena was a force to be reckoned with and since he had sent Emily away he knew that she felt he would not help her and Jason and her had not really patched their relationship up.

Sonny looked at Emily and said " You have had a day maybe you should take a nap to regain your strength. I promise I will be here when you wake and we will figure out what to do about Helena and I will tell you about Rebecca." Emily smiled at how well Sonny still knew her and nodded. As she was a few steps from the bed she called back " Would you come to the bed I always sleep better when your around." Sonny smiled a smile that showed his dimples something that he had not really experienced in a long time. He followed her to the bed and laid down after she had. Emily came right up next to him and laid her head on his chest. The phone in the room rang and the front desk told him that Helena was in the hotel. He hung up and told Emily this bit of news and said " Take off your shirt and bra let her think we have been together and I will act like I thought you were Rebecca until she tells me it is you." Emily smiled and took off Sonny's top and her bra and laid her head on Sonny's chest bracing for Helena. Sonny wrapped an arm around her body and waited as the door to the suite was rudely opened and there stood Helena. " Well Ms Quatermaine I knew you had bad taste in my nephew but I never figured you'd be with this man.

NEXT CHAPTER Sonny and Emily deal with Helena


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who read my story.

I still don't own the characters of this story just the plot is of my own making.

Chapter 4

Sonny looks from Helena and then to Emily and says " Ms Quatermaine I think you have the wrong woman there Ms Cassadine this is Ms Shaw."

Helena looked at Sonny and then at Emily and said " So Mr Corinthos you believed this to be Rebecca."

Sonny looked at Emily and then back at Helena " Emily died 6 year ago you know that Helena I am sure you were happy that she was away from your nephew but when he had cheated on her. We had a relationship and when I rescued Ms Shaw here I lost to my depression over loosing Emily but Emily is dead so I took her to bed and now you've interrupted us."

Helena regarded Sonny and Emily who he was claiming to be Rebecca and she never knew that Sonny and Emily had a relationship well she did know but she did not want them to know that she knew.

" well Mister Corinthos I am sorry to inform you but this is not Ms shaw this is indeed Ms Quartermaine and I see that you my dear have kept to our agreement that you were not able to tell anyone from Port Charles who you are."

Sonny looked at Emily and let the tears come to his eyes " Emily I missed you so much I am so sorry that I did not know that you were you and not your twin sister."

Emily smiles at Sonny and says " I have a twin named Rebecca I did not know that I have a twin so I did not even think that you (looking at Sonny) did not realize that I was anyone but myself but as Helena said her and I have an agreement that I am not allowed to tell anyone that I am alive.

Helena was getting upset about all this and was curious as to if Emily truly did not tell Sonny that she was Emily. " Well now we must deal with the consequences of you finding Ms Quatermaine since I can not have my nephew finding out that she in indeed alive. So I will offer you two choices normally I would have just made sure that you my dear ( looking at Emily) that you were taken care of in a way you could never come back from."

Sonny looked at Emily and he could see the fear in her eyes as she looked ahead to Helena. Sonny ran his hand that was resting on her shoulder down her arm and back up and continue the up and down motion in an attempt to sooth her.

Helena cleared her throat and said " Well Mister Corinthos you can marry Ms Quatermaine and you both live here or somewhere else other then Port Charles. Or you can leave and I will take care of Ms Quatermaine so that if you do tell her family or my nephew all they will find is a grave and you my dear will be in that grave."

Emily swallowed hard not wanting to trap Sonny in any kind of relationship just to save her life but she knew him well and she knew that he would not allow anything to happen to her as long as he was able to do so.

" Well Ms Cassidine I have a few questions see I have children in Port Charles am I allowed to see them with out you hurting Emily? Also as long as I swear to stay married to her why cant we return home?"

"Mister Corinthos you make keep in touch with your children they can even visit you with no harm coming to Emily but Emily herself can never be around when you see your children when they come to visit. I don't want my nephew to even know that Emily is even still alive so you returning to Port Charles would not be a means to that end. I will give you till tomorrow to talk this topic over I will return tomorrow and I will expect you both not to be in bed."

Helena walked out the door letting it close as the door clicked into place Emily felt her tears begin to fall. Sonny pulled her close to himself and said " Why are you crying my dear?"

Emily looked at him thru teary eyes and said " Sonny I never wanted to trap you in any kind of friendship or relationship I wanted you to love me not cause you needed to but because you wanted to. I will face my death as long as I can kiss you one more time I am sure that you have a woman in your live."

" Emily my dear I will never make you suffer I don't have a woman in my life that affected me and made my heart soar the way that you do. Emily I loved you and I still do no woman that I have been with sexually or as a companion could compare to you my Sweet loving Emily. I was only with those other woman in an attempt to move on cause I thought that you were dead or in the case of Carly I did not want to be alone after I had let you go. I did not want to let you go but I felt that I had to you were loosing your family your brother your friends and you and I were not as happy as we were due to my Bi Polar. Emily I have wanted to be your husband and you are the first person that I think about each morning and the last person that I think about before I go to sleep yea my children are also there but you are with us. You are not trapping me Helena is I will never let anyone kill you if I have the power to save you."

Emily began to cry again as Sonny had told her all that she needed to hear and she was happy that he had found her even if it meant that they had to marry just to keep her alive but she said this aloud " Sonny if I marry you I want a real marriage not one where you hug me cause its my birthday or kiss my check cause its our anniversary. I want us to be able to kiss and hug and make love when ever we want to and I will only agree to marry you and save my life if you truly still love me and want me."

Sonny had to smirk at this and looking her dead in the eyes said " I will always want you. Emily I never stopped loving you do you honestly think that I sent you away and I could not even look at you as I said I had to go because I stopped loving you?"

Emily was crying again and said " Sonny I was not sure why you sent me away for sure I knew that you felt weakened due to your illness and that you wanted to be the protector of me. Sonny I don't want a protector I want you to be my love my husband my better self but that is selfish of me to ask this of you. To marry me have to live here or somewhere else away from your children and all the people that are important to you ."

Sonny smiled at her and said as he was rubbing her arm again" Emily my children are grown and they need to make their own lives Michael is getting to know AJ back at home. Morgan was sent to the military since he wanted to be like me a mob boss this is not the life I want for any of my children. Kristina she has had many suitors and me being the big bad daddy mob boss does not work out to well for my relationship with her. I want you I love you cant you feel my desire for you under your arm."

Emily smiled at him smugly and said "yes I can." Sonny smiled his dimple smile something that had not reached his eyes in a long time and said " The shut up and kiss me. I promise tomorrow after Helena leaves I will hold you and tell you anything and everything I can about Port Charles and then we will plan our wedding and buy you a proper engagement ring." Emily smiled "Now whose talking too much." Sonny leaned over and kissed Emily something he had not done in a long time it was a kiss that he felt in his soul.

NEXT CHAPTER

SONNY TELLS EMILY ABOUT LIFE IN PORT CHARLES THEY TALK TO HELENA AND MAKE PLANS TO MARRY


End file.
